


Child Of The Moon

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon, future Brave (2012), future Tangled (2011)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boarding School, Character Death, Character Rebirth, Dragon!hiccup, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), School, The Bermuda Triangle, animal hybrid, dragon hybrid, guardians-in-training, mini!toothless, new kid at school, newly developed powers, st. luna's academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Toothless fought the red death and won, saving Berk and the dragons--but lost their lives in the process. Now, brought back from death by the Man In The Moon, they are taken to a special school to learn all they need to know to eventually become Guardians to all of Earth's children. Once there, he discovers new powers, meets other trainees, and comes face-to-face with the one and only Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written for the HiJack March Madness Week 2014, Day 1 (High School AU.) It was supposed to just be a drabble or one-shot and then kind of... grew. Into this. More chapters to come~
> 
> Also, other characters will be in this fic later on, particularly Rapunzel from _Tangled_ and Merida from _Brave_ ; it's more a RotBTD fic than just HiJack, but HiJack is the main focus of it. ♥

St. Luna’s Academy wasn’t your typical school. Hiccup had learned that his first day, not that he had really expected anything else when he’d been asked to attend by none other than Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy themselves.

Of course, that was _after_ he was raised by the Man in the Moon. After he had sat around for nearly a week, huddled in on himself with Toothless in his lap, crying over the fact that he would never see his friends and family again—lost and with no idea what to do, where to go, how to spend eternity alone.

Hiccup had known he had died. He remembered everything: his father ignoring his warnings, rescuing Toothless from the sunken Viking ship, the battle against the Red Death. And that was where things had gone wrong.

After he and Toothless had dealt the finishing blow, he had been knocked from the saddle, sent careening through the air, into the raging fires—and Toothless had made a reckless dive after him. They had both come out the other end burned and broken, completely lifeless by the time they hit the rocks below.

Later, Hiccup had woken to a soft nose nuzzling his cheek and had opened his eyes to Toothless—tiny, the size of a Terrible Terror, but recognizable nonetheless—licking his face and making worried chirping noises.

Once Hiccup had managed to drag himself back to full consciousness, his best friend’s new miniature stature wasn’t the only surprise.

His own physical appearance was radically different as well: emerald scales flecked across the back of his hands, his elbows and knees, and flashed around his navel—what he could see of it beneath the torn fabric of his shirt. In a panic, he scrambled over to the water’s edge, where his worst fears were confirmed: the same scales dotted around his eyes and back to the fins where his ears had once been.

That was when he had begun weeping, because knew—he _knew_ —he could never go back to Berk. He could never return to his family and friends. He was a half-breed, a freak, a _monster_.

The next six days were spent crying, cursing the Gods, raging at the heavens. He was restless every waking moment, only calming at night, when he slept under the surprisingly soothing light of the moon.

It was on the seventh day that he met Toothiana. She and a few of her fairies arrived on the island looking for him specifically, having been sent by the Man in the Moon, and the first thing she did when she saw the hollow, broken look on his face was pull him into the tightest hug imaginable.

That had been a couple of weeks ago. Hiccup and Toothless had been escorted to the Tooth Palace, where Toothless had the time of his afterlife chasing the fairies and playing in the never-ending corridors and Toothiana explained to Hiccup what had happened to him and why.

Once he’d been given time to wrap his mind around things and calm down, settling into his new existence, Toothiana carefully told him about St. Luna’s Academy and that he was expected to attend, to take classes there, to learn how to control his new powers and how to go about his duties once he had graduated.

Hiccup, you see, was meant to be a Guardian some day.

Once everything had been explained to him, it didn’t seem like such a bad deal. He may have died a horrible, firey death—one that he would never be able to forget—but now he could learn how to help children everywhere. He could see the whole world, once his studies were over, with Toothless by his side. And he had always kind of liked school and learning anyway, so that part wasn’t so terrible either.

And that was how he had found himself on an island hidden in the middle of what Toothiana called the Bermuda Triangle, a bag of his few meager belongings (snatched for him from Berk by some of Toothiana’s fairies) hung over one shoulder and Toothless perched on the other, standing on the steps to St. Luna’s Academy for the first time.

Toothiana had at least gotten him some new clothes, since his old ones had been burnt and torn, practically rags. But he still felt self-conscious. Not only was he still his scrawny, gangly, freckled self, but now he sported dragon scales, spikes and fins to top it all off. He was sure to get picked on and singled out because of it.

His gaze stayed pinned on the front doors until Toothless gummed at his one of his ear fins and uttered a curious churring noise. Hiccup lifted a hand at that to wave the dragon off, took a deep breath, and headed up the stairs and into the building.

As he had predicted, all eyes turned to him the instant he stepped into the school and the door closed behind him with an ominous, echoing _clunk_.

What he _hadn’t_ predicted was the wide array of people and creatures that were doing the staring… though really, considering the kind of school St. Luna’s was, he probably should have expected as much.

Hiccup ducked his head, tightened his hand around the strap of his bag, and headed down the hall, following the little signs that directed him to the office. Stares and whispers followed him as he walked, and though he kept his eyes down, Toothless just glared and hissed at anyone who spoke too loudly when they passed.

"It’s okay, Bud," Hiccup murmured under his breath, and lifted a hand to rub over Toothless’ head, trying to calm him despite the way his own heart was pounding and his stomach was fluttering and twisting. "They just haven’t seen anything like… well, _me_ before.”

Toothless just grumbled and butted his head into Hiccup’s hand, unimpressed with the entire situation.

Thankfully they found the office quickly and without any trouble, and Hiccup more than happily hurried inside, letting the door fall closed behind him. He took a deep breath before approaching the front desk, setting his bag on the ground by his feet. Toothless wound his way around to rest across his shoulders, now that they were both free.

The woman behind the desk looked twice his age and sported brown and beige feathers. Her eyes, almost too-large for her face, were distinctly hawk-like. When she turned her attention to him, Hiccup had to swallow hard. He shuffled awkwardly.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" She asked him with a quirk of one eyebrow.

"Oh, uhm, yeah." Hiccup nodded. "I’m… I’m new here, s-so…"

"Ah!" She brightened at that, feathers perking, and smiled widely. "You wouldn’t happen to be Hiccup, then? We’ve been expecting you."

"You have?" A surprised blink. "Ah, okay. That’s good, I guess?"

The woman was already digging through a pile of papers on her desk, and a moment later she produced a folder with a little _aha!_ sound. Reaching up, she set it on the counter in front of him. “Okay, hon, here’s your registration and everything.”

Hiccup reached to open the folder and look at the papers. “All of this is registration…?”

"Not all of it." She stood from her desk and leaned over to point to things as she spoke. "These three are your registration, you need to fill them out and return them here by tomorrow at lunch time. This one is your class schedule—and this one is a map of the school itself so you can find everything."

She also pointed out the map of the dorms, at the top of which was scribbled “224”—his room number—and the list of books he would need to get from the library. At the top of the map of the school was another scribbled number, “137”, which was apparently for his locker. She said locker 137 _should_ be in the science hall somewhere.

"You don’t have any classes today, so you can find your room and your locker and get all your books and things like that." The receptionist told him, still smiling, "and all your meals are provided in the lunch room. If you get hungry in-between just go there and grab a snack or a drink, there’s always something available for the students if they need it."

Hiccup nodded along, already gathering his papers into the folder again. Then a pause and he glanced sideways at Toothless. “Um, what about Toothless, though…?”

"Oh, don’t worry about him, darling, we provide for Familiars as well." She waved a feathered hand, then reached out to give Toothless a friendly scratch under his chin. "He’ll be the only dragon, but there are other Familiars for him to play with, too."

He would have thought Toothless would complain at the assumption that he was a “Familiar”, but the Night Fury was thankfully too distracted by the scratches to really care all that much. Hiccup offered a slightly-nervous smile as he picked his bag back up and tucked the folder into it.

"Thanks. I’ll, um, get all the registration stuff back here as soon as I can, Miss…?"

"Aello, sweetie, my name is Aello."

"Miss Aello." Hiccup corrected himself, then waited until Toothless had transferred back to his right shoulder before slinging his bag up onto his left again. "Thank you for your help."

"Hon, it’s my pleasure." Miss Aello smiled at him again. "Welcome to St. Luna’s."

When he headed back out into the hallway, everyone turned to look at him again. Not that Hiccup wasn’t used to being stared at, considering how his reputation had been around Berk, but this was somehow different. The odd looks and whispers made him more than a little anxious—probably because he was so uncomfortable with his new appearance.

So he kept his head down as he walked, following the map Miss Aello had given him toward the East Wing of the school, where there was supposed to be a corridor leading to the dorms.

He had never had the experience of going to a school like this before. There had only been a handful of kids his age in Berk, so they had just sat in the Great Hall for any schooling they had received (which, admittedly, wasn’t much beyond the Dragon Training.) St. Luna’s was a completely different thing, right from the ground up.

It was huge, for one thing, two stories if the map was anything to go by, with multiple classrooms, a dining area in the basement and something called a “gymnasium”. The lockers were new, too, something he had never seen before… though he got the general idea of what they were for just by watching the other students out of the corner of his eye as he passed by.

Everything here just seemed much more… advanced. Hiccup would have found it all fascinating if he hadn’t been so completely overwhelmed by it. At least he had a day to try to settle in a little before he started classes—though that brought him around to the dorms, which were just _another_ thing that was too _new_ and _different_.

Hiccup sucked in a deep breath and sighed it back out slowly, trying to calm himself. Toothless shifted on his shoulder, arching around and butting his head under Hiccup’s chin with a chirp. The brunet smiled slightly and reached up to pat his friend’s side reassuringly.

Then he finally looked up again. And his steps paused.

The problem with walking with his head down was that it was hard to actually keep track of where he was going—and now, as he looked around himself and then down at the map in his hand, Hiccup realized he had absolutely no idea where he was.

“ _Crap_.”

Frowning, he looked up and down the hall before returning his eyes to the map. He had started off going straight… then he’d turned right, and gone to the end of the hall. Then it was a left and another left… right? Or was it a left and a right? Or two rights, maybe…?

"Uuughhhh…" A groan and he palmed over his face, then ran a hand through his hair. His ear-fins drooped and his shoulders slumped. He was completely and utterly _lost_.

"Hey, uh… you okay, there?"

The voice startled him into looking up again. A couple of feet in front of him, looking at him with a curious tilt of his head, was another boy, pale, white-haired and blue-eyed. He was carrying a strange, crooked staff and for some reason wasn’t wearing any shoes.

Hiccup blinked at him blankly for a second. On his shoulder, Toothless swung his tail and lowered his head, eyeing the stranger and sniffing, nostrils flaring: he was deciding if he was going to be nice or not, Hiccup could tell immediately.

"Hello?" The white-haired boy cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah…" Hiccup blinked again, then nodded and held up his map. "Just, um… I’m a little lost. I’m trying to find the… dorms? I thought I’d be able to find them on my own, but I guess I got turned around…" He frowned, looking at the map again.

The stranger just laughed at that, and waved one hand, turning on his heel and gesturing for Hiccup to follow along. “Come on, I’ll show you where they are. You’re not all that far off, just a couple hallways.”

Figuring he should probably just accept the help, Hiccup hurried after him, catching up quickly and falling into step beside the other boy, his shorter stature making him have to walk swiftly in comparison. When the white-haired boy noticed this, he slowed his own steps to make it easier for Hiccup to keep up.

"So you’re new here, huh?" Blue eyes peered at him, curiosity shining through.

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah. It’s my first day, obviously.”

"Cool." The stranger shrugged and tipped his head, gaze flitting over him before landing on Toothless. "I like your lizard."

Toothless bristled at that—and Hiccup patted him again before correcting, “ _dragon_.”

"Oh. Sorry." And then a blink, and his whole face brightened, "hey, I know who you are! You’re the one Tooth found!"

Hiccup jolted at that, head lifting and coming around to stare at him in surprise. “You mean Toothiana?”

"Mn!" He was excited now, clearly. "Yeah, she was telling us about you! She found you on the Viking archipellago, right? On one of the dragon islands! The Man in the Moon sent her to pick you up!"

Green eyes stared almost blankly. “Uh. He did?”

The other boy nodded, then grabbed hold of Hiccup’s arm and tugged him around a corner. This brought them to a long corridor that seemed to lead to another building. Hiccup assumed that this was the way to the dorms, but though the white-haired boy released his arm again, he continued walking alongside the brunet.

"He did! The Moon doesn’t always send someone to pick up his children, you know! You’re special." Then a grin, and he added, "not that I couldn’t tell that just by looking at you, of course~"

 _That_ made Hiccup pause. His steps faltered before picking up again and his eyes dropped to the ground. “Look, I know I’m a freak, okay? You don’t have to point it out like tha—”

"Wha—? No, no!" One hand waved in the air and the other boy shook his head quickly, "I didn’t mean it like that! I just mean, you’re kinda cool looking, you know? And you’ve gotta be special if the Moon took an interest in you like he did!"

'Cool looking' was not how Hiccup would have described himself, in either this existence or his last. He looked down at himself almost blankly before smoothing at his tunic, the motion awkward. “I'm not… I mean. Oh. Uh. Thanks… I guess?”

Toothless gave a little, unimpressed snort and shuffled around on his shoulder until his rump was facing the stranger.

Hiccup would have said something, but they reached a set of double doors and the white-haired boy pushed one open, waiting for him to pass through before following along behind.

"What’s your room number?"

"Huh? Oh, um… 244."

"Okay, that’s this floor. Should be down the hall to the right."

The two of them continued to walk, this time quietly, until they reached the correct corridor and turned to the right. From there it was only a few more doors before they came to a stop in front of one with the number 244 on it. Beneath that was a little silver plaque with the name Hiccup Haddock etched into it. Hiccup wondered when they’d had the time to do that, considering it was his very first day.

"Looks like this is it!" The other boy smiled widely as Hiccup opened the door and headed inside, then moved over to lean against the door frame, watching the brunet with a little, almost amused tilt of his head. "They told you about the cafeteria, right?"

"Cafeteria?" Hiccup frowned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, right, uh… the dining room." The stranger corrected.

Understanding, Hiccup nodded, already filing away the word ‘cafeteria’ for future reference. Walking over to the bed, which was pushed up into the back corner of the room, he bent down to let Toothless climb off of his shoulder. The dragon hopped down to sit on the mattress, looking around the room with curiosity.

A moment later, though, a bell rang out through the halls, and Toothless’ head came around, eyes wide as he attempted to figure out where the noise was coming from. Hiccup reached down to pat his head. “It’s okay, Bud. Just a bell for class to start, I think.”

Over in the doorway, the other boy nodded. “That’s the warning bell. First class starts in five minutes.”

Hiccup hesitated, then made a kind of wide gesture with his hands. “Shouldn’t you be going, then?”

His answer was a quick head shake. “Nah. I’m not a student here. I’m kind of… an assistant teacher? Sort of.” Then he grinned, “Tooth explained about the Guardians, right? And this school is to help train the new generation?”

A slow nod from Hiccup, who set his bag down on the bed next to Toothless. “Yeah, she did.”

"Well, I’m already a Guardian." The other boy said with a shrug, "so I help out here on-and-off, but I don’t take classes." Then a pause, and he added, "no matter _what_ Bunny thinks I should do.”

Hiccup shifted, hesitated, then finally asked softly, “how do they pick new Guardians?”

Toothiana had told him that not everyone at St. Luna’s Academy would graduate to become a Guardian—some people flunked out, and many, even though they had graduated from the school, were deemed incompatible with the duties of the Guardians, for one reason or another.

With his entire life literally over, Hiccup was betting everything he had on the Academy and becoming a Guardian. But there was a chance that he wouldn’t become one, no matter how hard he tried, and that fact frightened him. The idea of spending eternity by himself and with no purpose was a scary one.

The stranger considered before replying, “I’m not really sure, Hic. It’s kind of above my head. Usually it’s the Moon who decides.”

"Oh." Hiccup nodded, then shrugged with one shoulder. He forced a nervous little smile, his ear-fins flicking before lifting slightly. "Well… thanks for showing me the way."

"Hey, no problem. It was cool to meet you, after I heard about you from Tooth and everything."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, who’re you, though? I mean… you know my name, so…"

There was a brief pause, followed by a slow blink—and then the other boy broke into a huge smile, laughing as he brought a hand up to run through his hair. “Oh man, I totally forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I? I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to seem like a total weirdo, here.”

Hiccup’s eyebrows rose in surprise and his fins perked even more. “So your name is…?”

"Heh." A wide grin, and the stranger pushed away from the door frame, one hand lifting to give a little half-salute. "Jack Frost at your service!"


End file.
